He Found Us
by GleeJunkie007
Summary: AU: The day of the meteor shower, Martha and Jonathan weren't the ones who found and adopted Clark. Instead, he was found and raised by an abusive couple.
1. It's A Terrible Life

_My parents sent me to earth to live. They were giving me a chance at life. But the life I got, is not a life worth living._

* * *

I spend my spare time, looking out the window of my bedroom, watching the cars pull in and out of the driveways. Dogs running alongside their companions, cats slipping under cars, and both kids and adults walking together on the streets. Many of them, families, looking happy and anyone can see their life is full have happiness, joy, and many other adjectives to describe a good life.

That is not my life.

My name is Clark Spencer and my life is the complete opposite.

Since I can remember, my life has been nothing, but an endless rollercoaster through hell. The only time I have ever left this house is for school, to take out the trash, or when my father punishes me and makes me spend the night out in the yard.

My mother and father—if they can actually be labeled as they are—treat me like dirt. They make me do all the heavy work and when something goes wrong or I don't do something right—or as they hoped I would—they punish me. And afterwards, they tell me how lucky I am to have them in my life; but I wonder if I could call myself lucky.

I sleep on an old mattress in the garage. I get beat at least five times a day. I sometimes have to stay in the small hall closet when beating me just isn't enough. For food, I have to beg and they only give spare enough to keep me alive.

"CLARK!" I turn to hear my mother yelling for me. I sighed and walked down to the kitchen. "Start on dinner." She says and I turn to see she did me a favor of getting the stuff out for me. I always make dinner, I rarely get to eat it, but I have to make it. I made the statement on that fact once and my father burned my hand on the stove. I was eight years old then.

I started cooking without saying a word and I also wiped down the counters and kitchen table, and loaded the dishwasher. I always tried to do as much as I could and to do it right. I hoped if I did, they reward me by feeding me some of the food I cooked or by sparing me a beating.

Once it was finished, I put the food on a plate and put it on the dinner table. I put plates out for my mother and father and then poured some wine for her. I would wait until my father got home to give him his beer or it wouldn't be cold enough; I got in trouble for doing that once.

My mother then came back into the kitchen. "That bathroom is disgusting! GO CLEAN IT!" She yelled and I quickly went upstairs and cleaned the bathroom as quickly as I could until it looked good and smelled decent. But I knew I'd probably be in here again when my father came home and used it again.

I went downstairs and did a few more things my mother told me to do until my father came through the door and sat in his chair at the dinner table. Before he could demand it, I put an ice cold beer in his hand, with the bottle cap already off.

As they ate, I unloaded the dishwasher and then reloaded it once they were finished. Today, once again, I was left no scraps. After that I went up into my room and started on my homework until my father busted through the door and pulled me by the ear. "You forgot to take out the trash." He said and I sighed.

"I did take out—" I said and he smacked me and I fell over.

"THEN WHAT'S THIS?!" He yelled and then poured the contents of the trash bin of his bedroom and then poured the contents of the recycling bin over me—which was mostly my father's beer bottles and my mother's coke and wine bottles. "GET ALL THIS SHIT OUT OF HERE!"

I picked all the bottles and trash and then got them all outside to the curb, where all the trash was put. It was raining and I knew I would get another beating once I got inside. I stepped inside and then fell to the ground as my father started beating me. "LOOK LIKE YOU HAVE TO SCRUB THE FLOORS NOW!" He yelled. I moped the floor, usually it just consisted of water, which was ridiculous, but this time it also consisted of my blood, so I guess it was my fault. I put some new clothes on and then I saw my father again in the hallway.

"GET TO BED AND I BETTER NOT HAVE TO GET UP IN THE MORNING" He warned. I went into my room. I preferred it to when I sometimes was punished by either sleeping in the tiny hall closet under the stairs or outside when it's cold and raining.

I manage to get most of my homework done and then get into bed when it's around 11:30.

Most people, once they've had a bad day can say that when they wake up in the morning that it'll be a better day.

I don't have the luxury. It's either the same or worse than yesterday.

* * *

 **So I know you are probably wondering how this could make sense with Clark and his invincibility. Well, the house he lives in with these people has the meteor rocks/ Kryptonite and at the moment it doesn't hurt Clark as it much as it does in the show. It just makes him more vulnerable at least now. He's about fourteen, almost fifteen and later the rocks will have a bigger affect and he won't get his powers until later. I'm making it like that so the story works. Okay? Okay.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys like it. It will mostly be in Clark's POV, but I can put in other POV's too and I might, but for the most part, it will be Clark's POV. Tell me what you think, I want to hear your thoughts.**

 **Please review! :)**


	2. Clark Runs Away

**So I've gotten some questions and just in case some other readers are wondering the same: Clark is common last name, so they could have chosen the name Clark the same way Martha did, or they just liked the name. And abused children aren't likely to talk about the abuse or tell anyone about it, and the pair abuse Clark physically and mentally, so he would believe that no one cares about him and such. He may run and tells himself the life he has isn't great as he describes, he does inside believe that at least they put a roof over his head and thinks that they took him in even though they didn't have to.**

* * *

I've been staying at home during the day while my parents work. I used to go to school, at least last year, but my parents told me that going was a waste of the time. I was stupid and there was no way I would get into college. And even if I did, they weren't going to pay for it. And it's not like I was worth something and I could become something like a big shot doctor or whatever. School was just time consuming with the homework. Why spend my time there when I could stay at home and do more house work?

I didn't argue with them. I would get another and it's not like I was going to miss school. I had no friends and it would save me from the beatings I get there.

And most days I've been doing the house work, making it spotless for when they come home, so I do less once they are home—in a way. But today was different, I just wanted to take a nap, but woke up being dragged down the stairs by my father.

My father was yelling and then he started beating me again. Harder than ever. I guess that fifteen minute nap turned into a couple of hours nap. He kept beating me for several minutes, I felt like screaming but held it in. That would make it worse. I kept myself from crying as it would make it worse for myself.

"Now I want you to go clean the gutters." He said, I looked out the window. It was raining. He wanted me to go on the roof and do that in the pouring rain. I had problems with that even without it raining.

"No—it's raining—and—" He hit me again, hard.

"What did you just say, boy?"

"It's—"

"GO CLEAN!" He said and before I could say anything, he pulled me by the hair and threw me outside. I tried to get back into the house, but he locked the door. "YOU CAN SLEEP OUT THERE TONIGHT!" He yelled and then the patio lights went off.

That's when I started walking.

* * *

I knew it was stupid. I had nowhere to go. I had no friends or anyone else. No one cared about me. Why would they? How could anyone care about me?

It didn't matter, I couldn't take another minute in the house.

I kept walking and I didn't stop until it got dark and the rain got harder and harder and I couldn't see anymore as my eyes were blurry with tears and the rain was getting really heavy. My body ached from walking and the beatings. I was cold and wet.

I couldn't go on anymore. I sat on the wet grass and cried into my hands. What did I ever do to deserve this? All I ever do is try so hard and do everything I'm supposed to, but the pain never stops. I just want it to stop.

"Hello?" I faintly hear, but I don't stop crying or move. It was probably nothing, it's not like anyone would help me. "Hello?" I hear again and it's louder this time. I look up and I can't really see as my vision is blurry. "Are you alright?" I hear whoever it was ask—I was never okay. I felt someone grab my arm and I pulled away. "I just want to help you." I could tell it was a woman, I let her help me up and then we walked a little bit and then soon enough I stopped feeling the cold winds and wet rains. I felt a more warm feeling.

"JONATHAN!" I heard the woman call. I didn't really listen to what the voices said to each other, I was cold and wet. I felt the aches of my body and through my head. Everything hurts and it was too much. I then felt something get wrapped around me, I slowly felt it and I knew it was a towel.

I shook even in the towel, but it helped. "Here, you should probably get out of those wet clothes. There's a bathroom there." She said. I shakily stood and then changed into the clothes she gave me. They were a little big, but they were better than my own wet clothes. They were old anyways.

I came out and I then followed her into this room with a bed. Not just an old mattress. A bed. "You can sleep in here tonight." She said and then left. I don't know why she is doing this, but it's nice. And at least I won't have to sleep out in the rain. I turn out the light and get into the bed. It's really dark, but I don't care. I'm too tired and in too much pain to care. I close my eyes and I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

 **So yeah, Martha found him and they let him sleep in the guest room. They're the Kent's, so of course if they saw him like he was, they wouldn't leave him out in the pouring rain. I hope you guys are liking this so far.**

 **Please review! (I want to hear your thoughts, what you liked, what you think I could do better, and what you would like to see. Just tell me in the reviews!)**


	3. Clark Meets the Kents

**Saya: I'm glad you're liking the story. Hmm, I'm not sure how I would get Lois into the story right now, but it's possible, if I get an idea. If you have any ideas, please…let me know :)**

 **Crazykrew: The next chapter.**

 **JamesTKent: Glad you're enjoying the story and I don't want to spoil anything, so you'll have to keep reading to find out. ;)**

* * *

Clark's POV

I woke up and sat up. I looked around the room and could see that I wasn't in my room. And this wasn't nice enough to be anyone of the bedrooms—I had to be in a different house.

Then I remembered the events from last night.

I wasn't sure if I should leave or what I should do? I mean, who were those people? I mean, I guess they're nice since they brought me inside and let me sleep the night. And give me a dry change of clothes. A little big for me, but I guess it's made to be that way.

I didn't know what I should do.

I slowly and as quietly as I could I open the door and push it open enough and walked down the hallway. I saw a bunch of pictures on the wall of this woman and man—I guess it's just them. I then walked down the stairs and before I could say anything else—I heard a voice and jumped.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I looked up and it was the woman that brought me inside. She walked towards me and I stayed where I was and didn't say anything. "Are you hungry?" I looked up at hearing that. I always am, mostly because I don't really get to eat. "Here, sit." She says and pulls out a chair.

I eventually walked over and sat in it. Then she put a plate of food in front of him, along with a fork. Eggs and sausage. It smelled really good.

"Go head and eat." She said and then I started eating and within a couple minutes I had consumed it. I'm sure anyone had if you hadn't eaten in as long as I had. "You can have more if you'd like." She says, but I don't want to put her out or anything. "It's no trouble."

She gives me a bit more—maybe I should eat a little slower.

I start to and then see a man come through the front door. He takes off a pair of gloves and then kisses the woman. I knew they had to married.

He looked in my direction and I looked down.

"He just came down."

He then sat in the chair across from me and glanced at the newspaper that was on the table as food was put in front of him. "I know you like your bacon, but we're out of it."

He then looks at me again. "You alright there?" He asks and I nod, but don't speak. "Do you live around here?" He asks and I don't reply. Probably trying to see if he can find my parents, but that's last thing I want. "Do you have a name?" He asks.

I nod, but don't reply.

"What's your name?" The woman asks as I glance at her.

"Clark." I say, I might as well give them something since they're being awfully nice to me. And it's not like telling my first name would cause any trouble. I take another bite of food as the woman sits down.

"Clark." The woman says and smiles. "I'm Martha and this is my husband, Jonathan."

I didn't really know what to say. "Thank you. For what you've done for me." I figure that's the right thing to say.

"It's no trouble, now do you have a number we can call, I'm sure your parents are wondering where you are." I swallow hard at hearing Jonathan say that.

"No—I-I don't—anyway I better get going—" I say and start to head for the door, when Martha gets up and stops me.

"I'm sorry, but we can't just let you go—" He starts to say. I really wish he would because I don't need them tracking down my parents. I'd rather kill myself than let them find me or go back to them. I've taken it for years and I know I'm older now and should be able to handle it better, but I just can't take it anymore. I do not want to go back there.

"Anyways, why don't you get cleaned up?" Martha suggests. I can give you a change of clothes, fit for the day. I look at what I'm wearing and nod. I guess it'd be weird if I left in what I was wearing. "Come on I'll get clothes." Martha says and I follow her.

I wait in the room and I slept in and she then brings me some clothes. "These should fit, but they might be little big." Martha says, but it didn't matter to me. It was nice enough that she was even offering them to me, along with letting me take a shower.

"Thank you." I say.

* * *

Martha's POV

I went back downstairs to the kitchen once Clark got into the shower. "Martha, we might need to call Ethan—"

"Jonathan—"

"The boy has parents and I'm sure they're looking for him."

"I don't think—"

"Martha, he's got to have parents and I'm sure they're not too far from here. I mean we do live in a small town." Jonathan said.

"Jonathan, we can't do that." I stated. "Can't you see he doesn't want to find his parents—or them to find them?" I questioned and then sighed. "He had bruises all over him." I had seen them when Clark took his shirt off and he looked even worse last night when I found him.

"Look, all I know is—we can't just send him back because something isn't right. Not just the bruises, the behavior. He was terrified and he was really hungry—and he's so skinny. It's like he hasn't eaten in days."

Jonathan sighed. "Alright, I guess it wouldn't hurt for him to stay a couple of days, but then we'll have to do something."

I kissed Jonathan. I just couldn't stop thinking about what could have happened to this boy. And all I wanted to do was help him. And I could tell Jonathan did too.

* * *

 **Please don't forget to review :)**


	4. Helping Martha

**BigRed67: Glad you're liking the story. And I believe that may have been a mistake in my writing, Clark would be sleeping in the garage downstairs. And yes, he was near the farm and she was driving home and saw him. And yes, but that can also make it an interesting thing to write about ;)**

 **Crazykrew: you'll have to read and see :)**

 **Malyx Blackfyre: Glad you like it. Sorry for the delay.**

 **SVCrystalGreen: Glad you're enjoying and I do got some plans for this story.**

 **Ashyvone3: Sorry for the delay, but here's the awaited chapter :)**

* * *

Clark's POV

After the shower, I put on the clothes she gave me to wear. They actually fit me pretty nicely, a little big, but I kind of liked it. It's better than what I have been wearing my entire life. I turned to the door when I heard someone knocking on it. Martha then came in and smiled at me, she just seemed so kind. I didn't understand why she was being so nice? I didn't do anything for her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Martha asks me.

"Better." I say, I can't believe it, but I feel a lot better than I have in a while. I guess a hot shower can do that. I've never had one—at least in a long time—so this was definitely something new. "Anyways, thanks for what you've—"

"Listen, would you like to stay here a few days?" Martha cuts me off to ask. Why? Why would she want me to stay here a few days?

"Why? I mean, I don't want to put you guys out more." I say.

"No, it's no trouble. And besides, I could use some company and help while Jonathan works on the farm." Martha tells me. I guess that means that this big place was a farm.

"Okay." I say, but mostly because it would help them out. "Maybe I could help—him out too?" I say and then regret it. I shouldn't have suggested it. I would probably end up messing things up and breaking stuff in the first five minutes. _Stupid Clark._

"Oh I'm sure Jonathan would love that, if you're up for it." Martha says and I nodded. " But why don't you help me in here today, alright?" I nodded, I was still kind of sore so taking it easy with the inside help would help both of us. I followed her downstairs and then started helping by cleaning the dishes that were in the sink and then putting them away. I was tall, so I got the ones that went high up. I guess that was something useful. Then I helped wipe down the table and counter. I helped her out for a while and then she asked me to help cut up some tomatoes.

"You're a natural at this." Martha says. "But maybe it's just because there is two of us. I've never been done with so many things so soon." I grinned at Martha's words. I guess I was helping. Then I felt this sharp pain in my finger.

"Oh Clark, you cut yourself." She says and takes my finger. "It's not too deep, but it should be cleaned." She says, it's weird. She seems to care a lot about a small cut. I mean, it wasn't that bad and I've had worse before. She bandaged it up for me after stopping most of the bleeding.

"You okay, Clark?" She asks me and I nodded. I just wasn't used to people caring that I got a cut or anything. I mean, my parents didn't give a damn if I had a cut deep enough to kill me, they wouldn't have done anything about it except scream that I was getting blood everywhere.

"Yeah…it was nothing." I say and then finished with the cutting and then set the table. Two plates. I then looked to Martha and she frowned when she looked at the table. What did I do? _You can never do anything right, can you Clark?_

"Clark, you only put out two plates." Martha says. I nodded. One for her and one for Jonathan. What was wrong with that? "Are you not hungry?"

Wait, she was going to let me sit down and eat with them? A second time? It's like she was surprised that I only put two plates, without putting one for myself. She got a plate out and then set it on the table.

She patted my back and I hissed, I still got some bad spots back there.

"Clark? What's wrong?" Martha asked me and I looked away, she didn't need to worry about it. It would be better in about two weeks. It won't hurt anymore by then. I looked at her once she touched my shoulder and I couldn't lie to her. She was being nice to me and I could see that she actually cared for my well-being for some apparent reason.

"It burns…it's fine, it'll stop in a few weeks." I say.

"I have something that could help with the pain." She says and I didn't really want to have her do much more unnecessary things for me, but before I could protest, she was pulling me to the couch. She had something in her hand and then asked me to pull my shirt up. I didn't really want to, she didn't need to see them. "Clark, it won't hurt. It'll help." She really cared too much. I sighed and lifted up my shirt.

Martha's POV

I thought that he meant that he had a bad sun burn or something. When I asked Clark to lift his shirt up, I expected to see patches of red burns. Instead of round, puffy, black burns. I knew those were burns from cigarettes.

Clark was burned on purpose. Who could do this to someone?

Clark's behavior was starting to make more and more sense to me.

I carefully put the lidocaine gel on his burns, there were quite a few of them, but I hoped it would help him. "Feel better?" I asked and he nodded.

"A little actually."

At least that was something. I watched as Jonathan came through the door and Clark jumped to his feet. I seemed to notice he got a little tense around Jonathan—and guessing from what I have seen in his behavior and well, those burns, his father isn't a kind man. Reminds me of how Jonathan would talk about how Lionel Luther treats his son.

"Why don't we eat?" I suggests and rubbed Clark's shoulder gently. I would be careful until the burns healed. It would take a while though. Those kind of burns don't heal as easily as sun burns.

Clark's POV

I sat at the table once Jonathan and Martha had at down. I didn't want to make either of them mad at me by sitting in their spots.

I just sit there at first. But then I looked at Martha and I guess she wanted me to take something. "Here." She said and made me a sandwich, putting it on my plate. I slowly ate it, weird, I hadn't had so much to eat in ages, but it sure felt good and tasted good.

This was nice.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay, but I have a lot going on in my life. Senior year of high school, two jobs, family, chorus events, and a lot of other things. But I finally had a spare moment. Next chapter will be with Clark helping Jonathan out, which should be interesting since Clark isn't too comfortable around him yet.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	5. Helping Jonathan

**Crazykrew: Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Oh that is an interesting idea, I had never thought about that :) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **Saya: Glad you liked it. With Martha, right away Clark just feels a warmth and just trusts her. And I just love writing it. I hope you enjoy the Clark-Jonathan chapter as well.**

 **Malyx Blackfyre: Glad you liked the chapter :) and yes it is, but the extra days I have free this weekend give me time for updating :D**

 **BigRed67: Yeah, not a lot of time, but I'm finding time here and there. One thing is for sure, they will not let anything happen to Clark and over more time, he'll be more trusting of them.**

 **SVCrystalGreen: Glad you liked it. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Clark's POV

The next day I went outside and found Jonathan in the barn. He seemed surprised to see me. He took off his gloves and then went over to me. "Is there something you need Clark?" He asked me.

"I was wondering if I could help." I say.

"You sure?" Is what he says first, almost immediately. "I mean, of course I wouldn't mind the help. But you sure you're up for it?" I nodded, I guess for some reason he was worried if it would be too much for me.

"Yeah, I can manage." I say.

"Alright, just let me get you some gloves." He says and once he did, he had me move some stuff and do the easier jobs while he did the harder stuff. After a while, he gave me a little more challenging jobs for me. I guess now that he knew that I could handle it. It wasn't the same as all the stuff I had to do daily, but at least I didn't feel afraid if I did something wrong I wouldn't get punished for it. And I guess with the food they gave me, I had a little more energy.

Then he asked me if I could clean the gutters and honestly, I probably wouldn't have minded it if it was so high. I didn't like heights. I remember once the satellite got knocked off or something during a storm and my father made me go out onto the roof in the storm and fix it. I almost ended up falling off.

I personally would rather him burn me with cigarettes than make me go on the roof again. Of course, knowing my father, if I said that, he'd force me to go on the roof and then burn me repeatedly.

I got the ladder while Jonathan went to get a few things to do with the cattle or something. I stared at it for a couple of seconds and then went up to it. I started to climb it and by the time I reached the third step, I felt the ladder move or something and I held onto as if I was going to fall and die if I didn't.

"Clark—Clark, are you alright?" I hear, but I don't open my eyes or move. "Here take my hand." I open them and see Jonathan's hand. I take it and he helps me get down. I sighed, I couldn't even go higher than three steps. _Stupid Clark. Now you're going to be in for it._

"You alright there?" I heard him ask me. I looked up a little bit, it was strange. It wasn't just Martha being concerned for my well-being, but Jonathan too. His first concern was if I was okay. If it was my father, he'd yell at me to get my shit together and get my ass up there. And then once it was finally done, I'd get punished for being a wuss the first time.

"S-Sorry—I just don't like h-heights." I say, not looking up. I was prepared for whatever he would do next.

"Don't worry about it." He says and I look up at him. Was he serious? "I can take care of this. I can have you feed the cows and then after I'm done, you can help me fix the fence." He says and his tone was kind. Nothing like my father's. I couldn't believe he would just give something else just because I was afraid.

I could help myself, but I hugged him. For some reason, I felt the urge to do that. "Thank you." I whispered and I felt him pat my shoulder. Now I felt weird about it—why did I do that? Stupid! I went and fed the cows and then after the fence was done we went in and I decided to get in the shower. I didn't smell nice and I just really liked how a hot shower felt.

Jonathan's POV

I could sense there was something with Clark—more than what he would be willing to talk about. When I told him he didn't have to do that thing because he told me he didn't like heights, I felt him relax. It's like he was afraid that I was going to make him do it.

And he seemed like he had done labor like this before that the jobs I gave him were a piece of cake.

When we went inside, Clark went to take a shower. I sat down while she poured me some lemonade. "How did he do out there? Was he okay?" Martha asked.

"He was a good help. He'd be a great partner with helping run this farm." I laughed a bit. "As long as he doesn't have to go on the roof."

"What—"

"Don't worry, I didn't ask him to do that." I said and sighed as I took a sip of my drink.

"What's wrong Jonathan?" Martha asked. She always knew when something was on my mind.

"I have a feeling bad things have happened to him." I say.

"I had the same feeling." Martha says.

"He told me he didn't like heights and seemed so relieved that I didn't make him go up to the roof anyways." I say.

"Not only that, his behavior and then I saw cigarette burns all over his back. And did you see how skinny he is? When I offered him food, no wonder he looked at me like I was the kindest person he's ever met." Martha says.

"Well you are the most wonderful woman in America." I say and then Martha kisses me.

"You're sweet, Jonathan, but seriously, what are we going to do?" Martha asked. I was thinking about it and I did not want to go looking for his parents. They obviously don't take care of him.

"I don't know, but we can figure that out later." I say. Maybe once Clark was more comfortable around us. Maybe we could find a way to help him more once we could get to talk to us.

* * *

Later that night, Martha had to run out for something, so it left Clark and I to eat dinner together. I noticed he didn't take much at first, but once I gave him the okay, he started to eat more. He had to wait for approval before taking any more food?

I think the only reason he took a little to start with was because Martha put a plate out for him.

He ate a bit and then sat there. Once I had finished and he began to help me clean up, I noticed that he didn't look very good. "Clark, are you feeling okay?" I asked and he slowly nodded. I wasn't really sure I believed it. He did not look good at all.

Next thing I knew Clark quickly ran out the kitchen and towards the bathroom. I was walking after him when Martha came through the door. "What's going on?"

We followed him upstairs and found him throwing up. After a minute, Martha went in and then rubbed his back as he vomited. Now I knew it wasn't really the food. Martha and I would be getting sick too, if the food was bad.

I thought about it: Clark was really skinny and he has been eating a lot. I'm guessing he was never really given enough to eat and with eating all the food he has in the last few days, his body just isn't used to it. I looked to Martha. This was worse than I thought.

I'm all about doing the right thing. But I don't think the right thing would be to send Clark back to his parents.

* * *

After he finished with getting sick, we led him downstairs to the couch. Martha put a blanket around him and stayed next to him as I got a few things.

I handed him a tum and a glass of ginger ale. "Chew this and then drink this." I tell him. "It'll calm your stomach down."

"It's okay—I don't—"

"Clark, take it. It'll make you feel better. I want you to have it." I say, making sure he knows that it wasn't any trouble and to show that we cared. He chewed the tum and then drank most of the drink.

"Clark, I need to ask you something." I say. "How much do you get to eat at home?" I asked and he looked away from me and didn't answer. "Clark, look at me." I say and he slowly turns towards me again. "You can trust us, okay?" I say. "From the looks of it, I'd say you don't really get enough to eat since you're so thin and with you getting all this food into you these past few days, this is how your body reacted. It's just not used to it."

Clark nodded, that was all he did. But it confirmed my theory.

"You'll be okay." I say and rub his shoulder. "Is there anything we can get for you?"

"Please don't send me back." I then heard Clark say eventually. "I won't stay here, or make any more trouble for you. Just let me go, I c-can't go back there." Clark sounded so scared at the thought having to go back to his parents. I looked at Martha and nodded, we were thinking the same thing now.

"We're not going to let anything happen to you, Clark." Martha says and I nodded, so Clark could see I was agreeing.

I was going to do everything I can to make sure Clark never has to go back to his parents. He deserves better than what he's been given.

* * *

 **I really hope I wrote Jonathan decently. And anyways, crazykrew gave me the idea of having Clark get sick in this chapter. I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	6. Night Terrors & Ethan

**BigRed67: I'm glad you are enjoying it! You're reviews always make me happy to read. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

 **Saya: Glad you liked it.**

 **Malyx Blackfyre: Who knows? Maybe getting drunk and complaining about Clark not being there to do all the work they make him do.**

 **Guest 1: Glad you like it.**

 **Guest 2: For future reference, sick fic requests can be sent in through PM or as a review to 'As Long As You're There' :) Your prompt is noted and will fill it as soon as I have time.**

* * *

Jonathan's POV

Martha and I woke up earlier than usual the next morning. We woke suddenly to sound of screams. We knew it had to be Clark. We knew those were to be expected, knowing in terms of what he has gone through. I glanced at the clock—it was 2 A.M.—then Martha and I both quickly made our way down the hall into the guest room.

Martha quickly went over to him and I stayed by the doorway, giving her space. I knew Martha would be better with this since Clark seemed more comfortable around her currently. I watched as Martha tried to wake Clark up from whatever nightmare he was having, but she was finding it difficult. I went over, deciding to help; Clark needed to wake up.

Eventually Clark's eyes flew open and he shot up, hyperventilating. I took a step back, giving him some space. "You're okay, it was just a dream." Martha says, moving her arm around him. I could see how shaken up Clark was, but I shouldn't be surprised. Martha and I don't know everything about Clark's past; there could more stuff—maybe even worse than we know—that Clark hasn't told us. Martha sits on the edge of the bed, moving her arm around Clark more. She took hold of him and he slowly leaned back and eventually moved to where he was laying back down, with his head on her lap. He continued to catch his breath and then I noticed he was starting to shake.

"Shh, everything is okay. You're safe here." Martha tries to assure, wanting him to calm down. She started to stroke his hair, with I could see with a bit damp with sweat. He managed to catch his breath, but he still continued to shake. Clark closed his eyes and I watched as some tears ran down his cheeks. How could anyone hurt a child to this extent? Clark wasn't only hurt physically, I knew it was emotionally. And the thought of what else could have happened to him just—I don't even know how to describe how it makes me feel.

I sat on edge of the bed, opposite of Martha and then rub Clark's back. Not long after I did, Clark started to calm down more. He stopped shivering and the tears stopped as well. "You're okay, Clark. You're okay." I say and then he opens his eyes a bit.

"S-Sorry. Sorry I w-woke you." He says in a low voice. His voice sounded still pretty frightened. It was a dream, but I'm sure to Clark, they weren't just dreams.

"Don't worry about it." I tell him. "You're going to be okay, Clark. Nothing is going to happen to you here." I grinned, but then there was a flash of light, followed by a loud sound, and that set Clark off again. I'm sure loud sounds like that could be triggers of some sort. It wouldn't surprise me if Clark's father had guns. And I'm sure the loud sound could remind him of the beatings in a way.

"Shh, nothing can hurt you here." Martha whispered, trying to calm him down again. I didn't think Clark was in any condition to be left alone right now. The poor kid was scared to death.

"Why don't you try to get some more sleep?" I suggested. "We'll stay here with you, so we're here if you need us." I had a feeling he wasn't going admit it, he did because of how scared he was, but he didn't want to impose.

"You don't have to. I'll be fine." Clark insists, but he wasn't fine.

"Relax and try to get some sleep. And we're going to be right here." I stated. I looked at Martha and I knew she wasn't going to want to leave Clark either. He closed his eyes and eventually went back to sleep. After a while, Martha moved and then laid down on the bed next to Clark. The bed was big enough and this gave her the ability to stay with Clark and get a little more sleep.

I didn't go back to sleep. I stayed for a while, but then went out and did some of the work. One thing I knew for sure is that Clark wasn't going anywhere. I wasn't going to let anyone take him. I wasn't going to let anything happen to him.

* * *

Clark's POV

I opened my eyes with the bright light of the sun, shining through the window. I looked and saw Martha sleeping next to me.

I remembered what happened earlier with waking them up. I never usually do that—it only happened once before and that was when I was still with _them_. I remember my father beat me really bad that night. I had only been eight at the time. And not did he beat me, but he dragged me up the stairs and hung my head out the second story window, threatening to throw me out of it if it happened again.

I guess I was lucky I wasn't there. I still can't believe how understanding Jonathan and Martha were about it. They even stayed to make sure I was alright. It was strange, but it was nice.

Weird how two strangers could care about me than my own parents? And not just the ones I'm trying to get away from, but my real parents too. I mean, I'm sure they didn't want me. Who could want me? I'm sure the Kent's don't want me either, but are just really kind.

Who could want someone like me?

* * *

Jonathan's POV

After some working, I went down to the police station to ask a favor of Ethan. He was an old friend of mine and he did owe me a favor—well many, but just this one thing would do.

"Jonathan Kent, now what can I do for you?" He asked once I walked in. I told him the story and right away, I had a feeling he was going to try and find his parents, but I stopped him; that was the last thing I wanted. I told him what I knew and it was enough for Ethan to consider this favor.

"Jonathan, what are you asking me?"

"Martha and I—I guess you could say we've grown a bit attached. And the last thing we want is for this boy to be hurt anymore. He is already cleared damaged from what his parents have been doing to him since they've had him." I say. "Please Ethan, can you help us out?"

"I don't know—"

"Ethan, you should have seen him. He'd rather live on the streets—on his own than go back to his parents." I tell him.

"Alright, I'll pull some strings." Ethan says. "But I can't promise anything with you, Martha, and this boy. I will have someone come down and get a statement later, and if this is true, this boy won't go back to those people, but it's no promise he'll stay with you."

As much as I wanted Clark to stay with us, I would be satisfied knowing he wouldn't be back with those people.

* * *

I went home and I found Martha in the kitchen washing some dishes, while Clark ate something. I kissed Martha and grinned at Clark. I felt better knowing Clark wouldn't be going back to those people.

"Well Clark won't be going back to his parents." I whispered to Martha, but then I also saw Clark perk up at those words like a puppy.

"How?" He asks.

"What do you have super hearing?" I questioned with a laugh. "Talked to sheriff and he'll be looking into it. One thing I know for sure is, you won't be going back to those people. And you'll be staying here a little bit longer at least until everything else is figured out." I tell him, but I do hope that maybe Clark's stay here won't just be temporary. I watched as Clark got up and hugged me. I gave him the hug back and patted him on the back.

"Thank you." Clark says and I could tell that this boy was at peace. I was just happy that this boy wouldn't be getting hurt anymore.

"Jonathan, would you mind getting the mail for me? I'm expecting a letter." Martha then says.

"I can get it." Clark says and we nod. Clark liked to help and we wouldn't argue.

Clark's POV

I went out and as I was half way to the mailbox, I stopped, frozen at seeing these two people approaching me.

"So this is where you ran off you." I gulp at hearing that voice. The horrid and cringe-worthy sound of my father's voice. How did they find me? And why now? I thought I was safe.

* * *

 **Sorry for the very long delay, but I promise I am going to start writing more. I only have one job and it's only on the weekends now.**

 **I know, I'm evil leaving it here. But don't worry working on the next chapter as we speak and I will try to get it up as soon as possible. So his parents have shown up at the farm, what do you think will happen?**

 **Please don't forget to review.**


	7. Ethan Talks to Clark

**BigRed67: I know I'm so evil. But I updated really quickly, like I said. ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Clark's POV

I started to back away as they approached me. Then somehow I ended up tripping and falling backwards. My father took a step closer and laughed at me. "Same old clumsy piece of shit." He says and I look away. "Now get off your ass—" Before my father could finish that sentence, I heard a door open.

"Clark!" I heard and turned back to see Jonathan coming towards me. I shuffled backwards. I didn't care how it looked, I just wanted to get further away from my father. Jonathan helped me to my feet and I stayed behind him. "You two need to get off my property."

"Oh we will, once we have our boy." My father says. I cringe and glance at the ground. I shouldn't have expected good things to happen. "Now if you'll just graciously hand him over, we'll be on our way." I closed my eyes; I knew this was the end. Once they took me home, I wouldn't live to see daylight ever again.

"Over my dead body." I hear Jonathan say. What? He was really protecting me. I glanced back to see Martha come out and watch from the porch.

"That can be arranged." My father says and takes out his gun. I flinch and I heard something from Martha as my father points the gun in Jonathan's direction.

"Jonathan—" I tried to say. It wasn't worth it. He had Martha to think about. He shouldn't die for me; I wasn't worth it.

"Stop—think about what you're doing here." Jonathan says to my father. My father doesn't think about anything. He will say whatever comes to his mind and he only cares about himself. My mother was the same, which is why they made the _perfect couple._ "If you kill me now and take Clark. The police will be looking for you. You'll be charged with murder and kidnapping. Is that really what you want?" He questioned and I watched as my father looked—it was a look I have never seen on my father's face—confliction.

"Frank." I heard my mother say. Then he put the gun down and back in his belt. "Don't think this farm shit old man saved you boy. We'll be back." My father warned me. "Let's go Shelia." Then they left the farm.

Did Jonathan actually get them to leave?

"You okay?" Jonathan asks me.

"He—He could have k-killed you." I say. "Why didn't you j-just give me up?"

"There was no way I was letting those two take you." He says. No one has ever done anything like that for me. Anyone else would have handed me over in a heartbeat. I couldn't speak. I felt Jonathan wrap his arms around me. "You're safe now. I'm not going to let them hurt you." Jonathan says. I held onto him and relaxed into his touch. I didn't know how to describe how I was feeling. It was something I have never felt before.

I then felt another shield of protection over me. I knew it was Martha. "Come on, get inside." Martha says and leads us inside.

Though Jonathan may have saved me from my parents now, it wouldn't last. I knew my father and he didn't give up that easily, if at all. He would be back.

* * *

Jonathan's POV

It was late and being a farmer, I had to get up early. "I think we should get some sleep." I tell Martha and Clark, getting up from the couch.

"I'm not tired." Clark says, but I knew that wasn't true. His eyes were wanting to close, but Clark was fighting it. Clark didn't want to sleep. It was like he was afraid to sleep. I look and see him watching the door as if something was coming and he was waiting—prepared for it.

"Clark, nothing is going to happen." I tell him. "You really should get some sleep." Clark glances from the front door to me and then gets up and follows me upstairs.

Martha and I made sure he got up and into bed alright. Even once he was in bed, he still fought the urge to sleep. He looked absolutely terrified of something happening. Then there was noise and Clark jumped and let out a small yelp. "Clark, you're okay. We just have some strong rains and winds tonight." I say, it happened; we did live in Kansas after all. I looked back at Clark, but he looked even more scared than a minute ago. "Now don't hesitate to get us if you need something." I tell him and I stand up, but felt my arm being held back. I looked back at Clark and he was breathing a bit heavily, he was shivering, and he looked so scared. He wanted to sleep, but he was too scared to sleep. He looked about ready to cry; that's how scared he was. I knew it wasn't a good idea to leave Clark tonight.

"Maybe it's a good idea for one of us to stay with you." I say turning to Martha. Clark has liked to be around her. But then she put a hand on my shoulder.

"I think he wants you to stay with him." She tells me and I look back and he was looking at me. And he did pull me back from leaving when he could have easily pulled her back if he wanted her to stay.

"Okay, I'll stay." I say to Clark with a grin. I think Clark was starting to feel more comfortable around me. I get on the other side of the bed with Clark and get comfortable. Then Martha went to turn out the lights. "Goodnight you two." She says and it just left Clark and me.

I see Clark get a little tenser as Martha turned the light off and left the room. I start to rub his back. That seemed to calm him down earlier. "There's nothing to be scared of, Clark." I tell him and he turns over so he's facing me. "They're not going to hurt you. I won't let them."

"Don't worry about me. You don't need to get hurt for me." Clark says.

"Clark, I don't care what they do to me. I care about what they might do to you if I don't stop them." I say and stroke his hair. I watch as his eyes are begging to shut and stay that way for a couple of hours. "Now get some sleep. I won't be going anywhere." I tell him. I watch as Clark slowly closes his eyes and moves closer to me. I feel his head against my chest, but I don't move. Clark needed sleep and I knew he certainly needed this. He needed comfort and love; something he's been denied his entire life.

I smile at the feeling of Clark wanting to be closer to me. I wrap one arm completely around him and then use my other to stroke his hair. "I got you, Clark." I whisper. "You're safe here. I won't let anything hurt you."

* * *

I woke up to see the room brightened by the sun and to see Clark close to me, still fast asleep. It gave me peace knowing he slept through the night. I saw Martha at door frame, who seemed to be loving the sight in front of her. "That's so sweet." Martha says. "When's my turn?" She jokes, but I know she wouldn't mind taking my place for a while.

"I'm just glad he didn't have any night terrors this time." Jonathan says.

"I think you literally have yourself to thank for that." Martha says and I grin a bit. I guess she could say that; she probably was right. I eventually start to feel Clark move a little bit and he opens his eyes a little.

"Hi." I say first. He then realizes how close he was to me. I was surprised he didn't move away. But I was happy he didn't; that meant he really didn't want to move and he wasn't thinking he was in imposing on me by doing this.

"Hi." He repeats in a very low voice.

"Glad you slept well." I say and then smell something good cooking. I know that Clark smells it. "Come on, let's go see what Martha has for us this morning." I say and ruffled up his hair a bit. Then I saw Clark grin; that was the first time I saw that look since I've met him.

* * *

Clark's POV

I've felt better than I have in a while. I was still pretty worried about my parents coming back, but for now, I felt okay. That was the first time in a long time I didn't have a nightmare. First time in a long time I felt…safe. Jonathan just made me feel safe with him being there. And I knew he didn't care that I wanted to be that close.

Then later that day, the sheriff came to the house. "Clark, this is Ethan. He's an old friend of mine. He just wants to talk to you for a little bit." Jonathan tells me. I sit down on the couch and the three adults join me. Martha and Jonathan sit on opposite sides of me while Ethan pulled up a seat in front of me.

"I want to talk about your parents. You need to tell me everything they have done and said to you." Ethan says and I sighed. This was going to take some time. By the time I was finished—which was a little while later; there was a lot of stuff—I felt tired. It was hard talking about all this.

"Well one thing we can do to keep you safe is file a restraining order against Shelia and Frank Spencer. That will keep them from coming anywhere near you." Ethan says. That sounded amazing. It being against the law for my parents to come near me; maybe I finally would be free from them. "Then we'll work on figuring out a good home to place you in." I frown at that. I looked up at Jonathan and Martha and then looked down at the carpet. I guess that was the downside to all of this. I wouldn't be staying here anymore.

"I can't stay here?" I questioned.

"The Kent's aren't foster parents, so I can't exactly place you here. That is, unless they wanted to adopt you." Ethan says and I nod. I knew that wouldn't happen. Though I wish they would. I like them; they make me feel safe and they seemed to care about me.

"We don't have problem with that." Jonathan says. "I mean, we'd love to. If that's what Clark wants." He adds after clearing his throat. I look up at him—they seriously wanted me to stay?

"Okay, there will some paperwork, which I will discuss with you both later, but I see no problem. Once the restraining order is put into works, we can start the process. And I don't think there is a problem with him staying here since the goal is to have him stay here permanently." Ethan says and I watch as both adults next to me nod.

"Alright, that's all for now. I'll call tomorrow and fax Martha some paperwork. Have a nice evening Kent's." Ethan said and Martha showed him the way out.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up at Jonathan. He grinned at me, so I grinned back. I think for the first time in my life I was actually happy. "I told you, everything would be okay, Clark." Jonathan says. "You're going to be okay." He adds as Martha sits down and wraps an arm around me. This time I actually believed it; I was finally wanted.

* * *

 **So I started writing this chapter right after I posted yesterday's chapter. And no this isn't the end of the story…in case some of you thought it was…they have to adopt him and it won't end there either.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any ideas or questions, just let me know! I love hearing from you guys. The reviews/feedback keeps me writing.**

 **Don't forget to review ;)**


	8. Doctor Appointment

**Malyx Blackfyre: Glad you liked it.**

 **BigRed67: Glad to hear I am forgiven ;) I will say that we may or may not have seen the last of the Spencer's.**

 **Hanna: Yes, I was looking into all that and most, if not all, will be included in future chapters. Glad you're liking the story. :)**

 **crazykrew: Thanks. Glad you liked it.**

* * *

Martha's POV

The next few days were busy with me mostly making phones calls. Jonathan and I wanted to get Clark adopted as soon as possible. And now with the restraining order in place, he legally can. I talked to Ethan and there is a ton to do, but said it'd probably be good to start with getting a medical and dental chart for Clark, since there were no records on that.

I made some appointments and then days later I scheduled a time for someone to come to the farm and talk to Jonathan and I. Apparently there needed to be a background check and a home check, where they make sure we're suitable parents and this is a suitable home for Clark.

Jonathan came in as I finished making breakfast. He gave me a kiss on my lips as I put the food on the table. "So what's the plan for today?" Jonathan asked. He knew we'd be taking Clark to an appointment, but wasn't sure which one.

"Doctors. And then I'll probably have to finish filling out all that adoption paperwork. You wouldn't believe how much there is and what they ask." I say.

"This is going to be fun." Jonathan says with sarcasm in his voice. I knew it probably wouldn't be, but we'd be there for Clark. Sure enough he'd be fine for the most part.

"It won't be that bad." I say, though I'm just guessing. I really hope I'm right.

"How were you the first time?" Jonathan says. I guess he didn't believe my words.

"I wouldn't know, I was one…maybe two." Martha says. "I don't even know. You'd have to take it up with my father." I add and Jonathan doesn't comment. I knew he'd stop talking at the mention of my father.

Later Clark came downstairs as Jonathan and I had just started eating. "How did you sleep?" I ask as he sat down across from Jonathan.

"Fine." Clark says. And I nod. Any night that Clark didn't have any nightmares or didn't stay up most of it because he was worried his parents might decide to pay a late night visit. I wish the restraining order made Clark feel safe, but it didn't really do it. Hopefully the adoption would help with that.

Clark started to eat and then I gave a nod to Jonathan. This might be a good time to tell Clark the plans for the day. We weren't sure how he would take the news. Well besides having questions.

"Well Clark, first thing we need to do so we can adopt you is get you a physical." Jonathan tells him. I look at Clark and he nods, but I can tell he doesn't really understand what that means. But Clark then starts to speak before I could start to explain; probably a good thing.

"So what will happen?" Clark asks. I guess he really hasn't had one. It doesn't surprise me though.

"A doctor is just going to check you out. Make sure your okay." Jonathan says. "Nothing to worry about." He adds and Clark nodded, but I could tell he still wasn't sure. Of course, he didn't really have much to go off of. He's never been to a doctor before.

"And we'll be with you the entire time." I say and I can see that put Clark at ease, at least a little.

* * *

Clark's POV

I did not understand why I needed to have this to be adopted. It didn't make sense to me, but I wasn't going to argue. It probably was for a reason. I'm sure everyone else has done this right?

I walk next to Jonathan and Martha into a building. The inside smelled very weird. I didn't like it, but it wasn't as bad as my dad after he drank and smoked. I sat in one of the chairs and then soon Martha and Jonathan came back over and sat with me, but then handed me this paper. They probably didn't have all the information about me that they needed for this. I put in my birthday and everything else that was blank. I glance at the name on the paper and grin a bit. Instead of Clark Spencer, they put Clark Kent. It had a nice feeling to it.

"Clark." I looked up at hearing my name and saw this blonde girl, who was in all purple and holding a clipboard. "Follow me." I guess this was part of this whole thing. I had to go with the girl. I followed her and as we went down a hallway, I noticed Jonathan and Martha following closely behind. I guess they meant it when they said they would be with me the whole time; I guess I had to get used to all this still.

I was brought to a room and they had me stand on something. She had me hand up straight and then I felt something being moved on top of my head. She then wrote something down on the clipboard. She then pointed to the table that had some white paper on it. I sat on it and then she came over to me with something. "I'm going to take your temperature." She says and for a couple of seconds we just stared at each other. I didn't know what she wanted me to do. "Just open your mouth for me." She says and I slowly did and she put that thing under my tongue. It felt very weird. I heard a beep seconds later and she took it out. 'Temperature is normal, but he is underweight." She says, writing on the clipboard again. I look down, I'm not surprised, but did she really have to tell them that? It wasn't my fault. "Alright, I'm going to get the doctor. She'll be back shortly."

I felt someone's hand on my back and looked up to see it was Jonathan. "You okay?" Jonathan asked. "Don't worry, the weight issue isn't a problem. We're working on that. As long as you keep eating." Jonathan winks. "We're not mad, Clark." It was like he read my mind or something. "We'll work it out. You'll be just fine."

I felt a little better. I keep forgetting Martha and Jonathan weren't like my parents. That was something I hopefully would get used to.

Then another woman came through the door. This one had brown hair, which was pulled back. "You must be Clark." She says and I nod.

"You must be the doctor." I say and she grins at that.

"Call me Helen." She says, I guess she didn't want to be formal. "Alright, would you mind taking your shirt off for me?" She asks and I look away. I didn't really want to. Then she would see all my scars. I had only shown them to Martha and I didn't want her to see them either. "Clark? Are you okay?" She asks and I nod. I really didn't want to, but I didn't want her to get mad at me for not doing what she asked.

I took my shirt off and held in it in my hands. I watched as she looked at me, first glance, I could tell she was surprised at the marks she saw, but didn't say anything about it. She then used the thing around her neck and put it against my chest. "You nervous?" She asked me. "Your heartbeat is pretty fast." She says. I guess that thing helped her hear it. "Don't worry, it'll be over soon."

I put my shirt back on as she got something from the other side of the room. "Just follow the light with your eyes. Don't move your head." She says. The light was really bright. I did what she asked, but I couldn't help but wonder why she was doing this? She then put something in my ear. It felt a little cold, but then it was gone. Then she grabbed what looked like the stick to a popsicle and the light she used on my eyes. She asked me to open my mouth and I did. "Stick out your tongue for me." She said and I did, for her to put that stick on it. Then she asked me to lie down and felt her feeling my stomach. I hissed when she pressed down one particular place. "Did that hurt?" She asked and I nodded.

"I have a scar there." I told her. My dad was really drunk and stabbed me with his pocket knife one time. I was around ten. She lifted up my shirt and saw it.

"Sorry about that." She says and I then sat up. She did a couple of other things to me and wrote stuff down. She then went over to the cabinets and got something together. I couldn't see what it was though. "One last thing. I just need to take a small sample of blood." She says and I can see over on the counter something long and sharp. I didn't like the looks of that. I moved away from her as she came closer.

"Clark." I hear Jonathan say and look down, shutting my eyes. "You're okay. Just relax." He tells me, rubbing my shoulder. I could imagine my father yelling at me about refusing and then beating me after it was over.

"Just lie down for me, Clark. It won't be bad." Helen says. I do what she says, lying down on the table. I didn't like this at all. Why did people have to do this? I felt Martha slip her hand over mine. I watched as a yellow band was wrapped tightly around my arm. Then something cold and wet was rubbed across my arm. The next thing I knew was it hurt. It was a white hot pain. I felt it throughout my entire body. I screamed and tried to move away, but I couldn't move.

Jonathan's POV

Once the needle pierced his skin, Clark started to screaming. It was like his entire body was broken. "Clark." I say, but I wasn't sure if he heard me. "Clark. Listen to me." I try. Maybe if he focused on something else. "Aren't you done yet?" I asked the doctor.

"I don't have enough yet." She says as the tube filled very slowly with blood. I turned back to Clark to see hot tears running down his face; this shouldn't be hurting him that much, should it?

"Can't you speed it up?" I asked as I started to stroke Clark's hair. I didn't know what to do.

"Almost..."

Clark continued to scream until he ultimately went unconscious. "Clark?" I said, but there was no response. Then I watched as the doctor took the needle out. "Clark? Clark, can you hear me?" I still got no response. I looked at Martha and she was scared. The doctor threw the syringe away and then Clark opened his eyes. I felt my heart beat again; thank god he was okay.

"You're all done today, Clark. You did good." The doctor tells Clark. I still didn't understand what just happened. Clark was screaming like someone was cutting into him. Needles aren't that painful were they? "Now because he is underweight, just make sure he gets enough to eat. We're going to need him to gain." I nodded, but right now I just wanted to take him home. I could see how much he was worn out.

"Thank you." Martha says to the doctor.

"Lets go." I say and both Martha and I help Clark to the car. I start to drive home. I guess Clark had a very strong dislike to needles...or sharp objects...maybe. I don't know how a needle could cause him so much pain, but I guess everyone reacted differently. I probably was just paranoid.

"Jonathan, it's fine. He's okay." Martha says. I guess as long as Clark was okay and with us, everything was good. That is until we take him to the dentist, where there are a couple more sharp objects. Oh, that was going to be a fun one.

* * *

 **Yes, this may be a filler chapter...but this chapter will serve a purpose for later. But until then, you can just enjoy the update :D And there was an appearance from Helen. I was thinking about using Tess instead, but I ended up going with Helen, since she actually was Clark's doctor once in the series. I hope you enjoyed the update and I hopefully will update soon.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	9. Dentist Appointment

**BigRed67: Yes, that's why I leaned towards Helen :) As for the needle question, I can't give anything away…but it will be explained in a future chapter. And yes, the dentist visit will be loads of fun…not really LOL. ;)**

 **mjf2468: Thank you so much for all your reviews. I read them all and they just made my day. Glad you're liking the story :) And yes the sound was thunder, sorry I thought I had explained. And yes there is lots more to happen with the story. Can't really say what however, you'll have to keep reading the updates ;)**

 **crazykrew: It will be explained in a future chapter ;)**

 **Lucy: I know, I just want to hug Clark tightly at a couple points. And yes, you'll be seeing it in this chapter, which you probably gathered from the title LOL ;)**

* * *

Jonathan's POV

"How is it coming?" I asked Martha, kissing her cheek. She was working on something, probably for Clark's adoption.

"Well I got the adoption papers sent in last night. And now I'm just trying to figure out a good day and time for someone to come down here. They need to talk to us and see the farm, so they can see it's a suitable placement for Clark." Martha tells me.

"We could do it on Saturday, sometime in the late afternoon or evening when the chores are done." I suggest and Martha nods.

"Maybe Clark could help with them." Martha says.

"Let's not push him—"

"Jonathan, he likes helping you. And I'm sure helping you feed the cows and other jobs like that wouldn't be an issue for Clark to handle." Martha says and I nod. She was right. As long as I didn't ask Clark to climb a latter for some reason, like going on the roof, he would be fine. Martha then sends an e-mail and glances at the clock.

"What time is the appointment?" I ask Martha. We had pushed Clark's dentist appointment back to today because of how the doctor appointment went. I wasn't sure how Clark was going to do with more sharp objects—well I kind of knew how it was going to go; it wouldn't go well.

"Four." Martha says. I look at her in a certain way that said today wasn't going to be easy. "I know it won't be easy, but Clark will be fine. We'll be there with him and that just brings us a step closer to us adopting him."

I wished the process wasn't so difficult with so many things involved. The sooner Clark was adopted, the better. That was what Clark needed. He didn't feel safe. He may like it here, but until he was adopted, he didn't feel like he really had a place here. He wouldn't say it, but I could tell. And I could always see him looking out the window, making sure his parents weren't coming. It was still hard to get him to sleep at night. Maybe once he was adopted those fears and insecurities wouldn't be so at large anymore.

* * *

Around eleven Martha decided to make a small lunch and then it occurred to me that Clark hadn't come down yet. Usually Clark doesn't sleep that late—when I can get him to sleep. "I'm going to go check on him." I say. Of course, I could just be paranoid. Ever since what happened at the doctors, I worry about him more and more. I guess that could be a things with parents; they don't their children to be hurt.

I went into his room and saw that Clark was awake, but just lying on his bed. He looked over at me as I entered. "I was wondering why you hadn't come down yet." I say. I sit on the edge of Clark's bed and he doesn't look at me, but moves his arms. They looked crossed, but not quite. No, Clark's expression didn't go with that. He looked scared. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." I tell him.

"Why am I going to another appointment? Is something wrong with me?" He asked. It took me only a second to put things together.

"This is a different appointment Clark." I tell him. He technically was going to a doctor, just not the same kind of doctor. I then told him what this appointment consisted of. I could tell he still wasn't keen on the idea. I don't blame him; who would be excited to go to the dentist? Certainly not me.

"Will there be any…needles?" Clark says, pausing before saying the last word. He didn't want to seem scared. Who knows what would happen if his father sensed any fear in Clark? I honestly don't want to know in terms; I don't thinking about the cruel things those people have done to this boy.

"No, none of those." I tell him. "And we'll be in the room with you, in case you need us." I knew he probably would. "Now how about we go downstairs and have some lunch?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"I think I'll just stay up here for a while." He says.

"I could stay with you if you want—" Clark shakes his head at that offer.

"I'll be down in a few minutes." He then says. I wanted to say it wasn't a bother, but I didn't press the issue. If Clark was saying he wanted to be alone for a little while, then I'd respect that. Though, I wish he could see that he wasn't a bother to us. If only he would open up to us more.

Hopefully he would soon. He shouldn't have to be so afraid all the time.

* * *

Clark's POV

Later that day, the three of us went to my appointment and it was like the last one; well at least the start of it. This one had a similar smell to the doctor's office and I still didn't like it any better the second time. Then we sat down in these chairs while Jonathan and Martha handed something to fill out information they didn't know about me. This time I didn't have to write as much; I guess after last time they remembered a couple of things.

I grinned at how they still put Clark Kent. Though, I'd never get why they still put up with me. If it wasn't for everything I did for my parents, they probably would have killed me. They always said that I was lucky that I had a roof over my head.

Why would anyone want to deal with a problem like me? I don't think they really like having to give more of their food, one of their bedrooms, and a lot of their time to me. I'm sure Jonathan would rather be sleeping with his wife than trying to make sure I sleep at night.

I never should have opened my mouth and let Ethan take me somewhere else. The Kent's were really nice, but they shouldn't have to put up with such a problem.

"Clark Kent." I looked up and saw a man. He was very young and he was wearing blue scrubs. I followed him back to room. "Dr. Ross will be with you in a minute." He says and leaves me, Jonathan, and Martha alone in the room. I looked around the room: there was a big chair, a sink, cabinets, two smaller chairs—like the ones in the waiting room, and a few other things. It reminded me of the doctor's office, but instead of a table, it was a chair.

I sat down in one of the smaller chairs. I knew I probably was supposed to sit in the big one, but I didn't really want to. I knew I'd have to, but not yet. Martha sat down next to me. I glanced at her, but then just looked at the floor. I felt her take my hands and then rubbed one of her palms over the back of mine.

"This won't be too bad or as long." Martha says. Then why was this necessary? What was the point of having my teeth checked anyways? Then the door opened and a taller man, who had darker skin and was a bit older came in. "I thought that last name sounded familiar." He says and I look at Jonathan. They shake hands; I guess they know each other.

"Hi Bill, how's the family? Abigail and Pete?" Jonathan asked.

"Oh they're great." He says. "You must be Clark." He says, looking at me. He holds his hand out to me. I wait a few seconds and then shake it. "You can call Bill, alright?" I nodded, but didn't say anything. I turned my attention back to the floor. I knew what they were going to ask me to do next, but I didn't really want to. _Don't be stupid, Clark._

"Okay, this is his first checkup, correct?" I hear him ask and I watch as both Jonathan ad Martha nod. "Alright, well Clark, if you can sit in the chair for me." I sighed and then went over and sat in it. Then felt him place something around my neck and then chair falling backwards. The chair wasn't very comfortable to sit in; you'd think they would have more comfortable chairs. Then there was a bright light, which shined in my eyes for a second until it was moved. I looked over to where Bill was then saw a tray next to him. He then picked something up and I noticed it was sharp; he wasn't going to use that on me was he? _Stop it, Clark._

"Can you open your mouth for me, Clark?" He asks me, still holding that sharp tool. I shook my head. I would probably be in trouble. Surly they were losing their patience with me by now.

Jonathan's POV

Once Clark had went over and sat in the chair, I sat next to Martha, watching to make sure he was okay. He didn't seem to like it, but that was typical. He seemed to be doing well, but I noticed he got uneasy after seeing the tools; I knew he wasn't going to like that.

When Clark refused to comply, I went over to him and rubbed his shoulder. He looked at me with this scared look. Maybe I should have told him more about this whole experience. Of course, that might have just scared him off to the point to where he refused to go. Maybe there wasn't a right or wrong way to have handled this in the beginning. "You're okay, Clark. It won't hurt. This guy wouldn't hurt a fly." I say and that last part eased Clark a little. "Now I'm right here. I won't go anywhere." I say taking hold of his hand. I knew it helped when Clark turned back to Bill and opened his mouth.

I watched and it went quicker than I thought it would. Within 5 minutes, Bill was just looking around. Then before I knew it, he was putting everything away. "Well that was quick." I stated.

"Well, there wasn't much I had to do since his teeth are the best I've seen in my career." He says. I guess that was a good thing. "Anyways, we should get together sometime. And maybe Pete and Clark could meet sometime. I'm sure they'd like each other." He says and I nod. It would be nice to have a friend once he gets a bit more settled.

"Sounds good." I say and then once Clark was up on his feet, we made our way out. Clark didn't want to stay any longer than he had to.

* * *

Clark's POV

We then went into town and got some groceries and Martha insisted on buying some more clothes for me. It was nice, but I didn't deserve it. Like when Jonathan said I did a good job at the appointment. How was I good? The first time he asked I wouldn't do it.

I'm just glad that's over with.

We got back to the house and I helped both Martha and Jonathan with the groceries. "I'm going to check for an e-mail." Martha says as Jonathan puts a few things away.

"I can get the rest of the stuff." I say. There was only one more bag left; that was easy enough to handle. I went out there to grab it. I had it in my hands, but then heard a voice that made me stop. I turned around and saw it was them; my parents were back. I put the bag down and backed away.

"Wh-What are you d-doing here?" I asked.

"You're coming with us, Clark." My dad says.

"N-No—you can't be n-near me. It's l-law." I say, but my dad laughs and then spits.

"You think the _law_ can stop me from taking my son home." He says.

"No—" He start to say, but then hits me hard. I fell on the ground.

"Get up, lets go." He says. I don't move and then he hits me a couple more times. "I said GET UP!" He yells. I cough and try to get up. He then kicks me. The familiar feeling of my father's beatings. He then pulls me up by my shirt. "Listen here you piece of shit, you're coming with us. You think those farmers care about you? They don't. Why would anyone care about a piece of trash like you?" He says and I look away. I guess he was right. Why would anyone want me? "If it wasn't for us, you wouldn't have anyone. Your parents didn't want you. No one could."

They never stop reminding me. I know it's true, they don't have to keep telling me.

"Put the boy down." I hear someone say, with the cock of gun. I look and see Jonathan standing outside the house with a shotgun.

"You won't shoot me." He says, dropping me on the ground.

"Try me." Jonathan says, pointing at him, but shooting a few feet away into the trees. I let a noise, covering my ears. "Now get off my farm before I call the sheriff."

"We'll be on our way—" He says and Jonathan pulls the trigger again.

"Clark is staying here."

"I'm taking my boy with me." My dad says.

"You won't touch him." I say.

"You can't stop me. You won't shoot me." My dad says, convinced of it.

"You're right. I won't. But I will call the sheriff and I'm sure he'll straighten all this out." Jonathan says and my dad frowns.

" _THIS_ ISN'T OVER!" My father says and then walks in another direction. I feel Jonathan help me up. He brought me inside where Martha took a look at my face. She wanted to help, but I pulled away from her.

"I can't stay here—they'll come back." I say.

"Clark—" Martha tries.

"No, you don't need the trouble or a problem like me. I'll be fine." I say, but I feel someone grab me, which stops me.

"Clark, you're not a problem. You're not causing any trouble by being here." Jonathan says. "What your father said out there, none of that is true—"

"Yes it is—" I say.

"No, it isn't. Anyone would be lucky to have a child—especially someone like you. Clark, we want you to stay here. That is why we're trying to adopt you. We care about you." I tell him. "And I don't care how many times they come back. I am not letting them take you. You don't need to so afraid anymore. And you don't have to be so strong all the time." Jonathan says and then I watch as he wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started crying—I tried to stop, but I couldn't. I was so tired. I was so scared.

"Shh, it's okay now. They're not going to hurt you again." Jonathan says. "It's okay. You're safe now, Clark. You're safe." I held onto him, I couldn't stop myself. "I got you. I got you, Clark." He says and I feel him kiss my forehead; that's when I started to calm down. But even when I did stop crying, I didn't move and I was glad that he didn't move me.

* * *

 **I think this is the longest chapter I've written. Anyways, I was trying to figure out who could be the dentist and I went with a character that we've never really seen before. And yes, the Spencer's ended up coming back for Clark. I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	10. Sick

**Mjf2468: Glad you liked it :) and yes it is sort of like that. Of course he might be a little shorter because in this story I am making Clark around 13-14. And yes, Clark does need some friends and we might get to see that soon ;)**

 **BigRed67: I guess I was on a roll, but then I kind of disappeared. But I haven't had much time with school, work and everything. I also had a bit of writer's block for a while. But I've finally figured out what to do here. Thank you for your review and yes I agree with that. And I'm not exactly sure Kryptonians get cavities, so…yeah. Yes I think Jonathan with the shot gun was a something a lot of people were hoping for. And now Clark is getting the love he's been needing.**

 **SVCrystalGreen: Glad you enjoyed it :)**

 **Crazykrew: It was one of my favorite parts to write. Glad you liked it.**

* * *

Clark's POV

The next few days, I constantly looked out the window to make sure they weren't there, coming to take me. It wasn't as much as I did before the last time. It mostly only happened when Jonathan and Martha were gone.

But then they started taking me with them or one of them staying because at one point, I looked the doors and went upstairs. They had to go next door to tell me to let them in; I didn't go downstairs because I was scared it was my parents.

I knew they were worried, but it wasn't like they could do anything about it. The restraining order didn't seem to stop them so they didn't blame me for being terrified.

I just wished they would go away.

I knew they only wanted me because I did whatever they wanted because otherwise they would hit me. I just wished they would just forget about me. I just wanted to never see them again.

I helped Martha inside the house while Jonathan went into town. Then he came back and I was ready to go help him in the yard. "What should I do?" I asked.

"I think you've helped enough for today. Why don't you go play basketball out front or something?" Jonathan suggested. I remembered there was a basketball hoop out there. It was left from Jonathan when he was a kid or something. I didn't really want to go play out there myself.

"I rather help you." I say.

"Clark, you've been helping nonstop for days. Now go do something fun." Jonathan says, but I didn't really want to. I didn't look at him, but I didn't move from where I was standing. I didn't want to play out there by myself.

"I'll be in here and I can watch from the window." Martha tells me quietly and that made me feel better. Jonathan then throws me the basketball and I go outside.

* * *

I play for a little while. At first I missed pretty much every time I tried to make it into the basket. But then after a while, I got the hang of it. I actually managed to make it in.

I tried to make another shot and it hit the rim and then went over my head. I turned around to go get the ball, but then saw that someone had the ball in their hand. He was a little shorter than me, with darker skin. I didn't say anything to him, but just looked at him. I wanted my ball back, but didn't really want to ask for it.

"Mind if I take a shot?" He asks. I wasn't completely sure, but I was pretty sure that meant he wanted to try and make a basket. I nodded and stepped out of the way so it didn't hit me.

He threw the ball and it spun around the rim and then went off. I caught the ball—I guess that was a close shot.

"So close." He says. "Do you think you could make it from here?" He asks. I then walk over to where he was standing. A couple of feet away from him. I then throw the ball and make it into the basket. I grin a bit. "Nice shot!" He says and I flinch away as his hand comes close to me; was he going to hit me?

"You okay?" He asked and I looked back to see his hand was in front of me. What was that for? He then puts it down. "Think you can shoot it again?" He asked. "Probably was a lucky shot."

I get the ball and shoot it again; it makes it.

"Okay you're pretty good." He tells me. I grin a bit. I'm actually good at something? "I'm Pete." He says and I nod. "I think this is the part where you tell me yours." He says. I didn't know he wanted to know.

"Clark." I say.

"Well my mom sent me over to pay Mrs. Kent for the food last week, but I think I have to play a game." He says. I think he meant basketball. Did he really want to play a game with me? "You want to play?" He asks and I nod. That sounded fun.

We then started playing a game. I tried to make a shot and he tried to stop me and the other way around when he had the ball. I made a few and then he made a few. Then I got the last shot. "Okay you win." He says and I grin. But then I started to feel funny.

"Clark, you okay?" He asked and I nodded slowly, but then it got worse. It started to get blurry and my head started to hurt. Then it all went black.

* * *

Martha's POV

I was watching through the window. Pete had come over to pay for the food I gave to his family, but I couldn't help but smile watching him and Clark play basketball. It was nice to see Clark doing something most boys would be doing. He seemed happy. But then he collapsed.

"JONATHAN!" I yelled as I went outside and went over to Clark. He felt really warm, _really warm._ He was sweating, but shouldn't that be from playing? I watched as Jonathan then came over. "What happened?" He asked.

"I-I don't know—he was fine a minute ago." Pete said. He was as confused as I was.

"Jonathan, he's burning up." I tell him.

"Let's get him inside." Jonathan says and then picks Clark up and then carries him inside.

"It's okay Pete. He'll be fine." I tell him and I really hoped he was. Pete then handed me the money and then started to walk home. I sighed, things were going great until this happened. I then went upstairs to Clark's bedroom. Jonathan had gotten him into bed already.

"What should we do?" I asked—I honestly didn't know what to do and I was scared. It didn't make sense at all. He was fine. Clark and Pete just playing and then he suddenly—this happens. I didn't even know what was happening. "Should we take his temperature?"

"It might be a good idea." Jonathan says and gets the thermometer. Then I heard a faint noise and see that Clark's eyes were open.

"What h-happened?" He asked. He then started to shiver like he was freezing. "Why is it so cold in here?" He asked and that's when I got the blanket on the chair and wrapped it around him. Then Jonathan came back into the room and then took his temperature.

"How bad is it?" I asked. I knew by looking at Jonathan, that it wasn't good.

"103." He says, that was pretty high. "He might have caught something." Jonathan says and I nodded. I just wanted him to be better. This shouldn't be happening now. It could have been the shot Clark got—it could happen.

We gave Clark some medicine for the time being, hoping it would help him feel better. But he ended up vomiting it up. Then Jonathan and I gave him some water, but only a little at a time so he didn't vomit that up. We then got a cold cloth to help bring the fever down.

Clark slept for a little bit, but I wasn't sure how long. I went back to check up on him and he was awake again. I think he kept going in and out.

Clark's POV

I tried to sleep like they wanted me to, but I couldn't stay asleep long. I didn't feel good and I had bad dreams. I saw Martha come back in after I woke up the third time. "How are you feeling?" She asks me.

"It hurts." I shiver. Not only that, I was freezing.

"What hurts?" She asks me as Jonathan came back in.

"Everything." My whole body ached and my head felt like someone was hitting it repeatedly with a hammer.

"What hurts the most?" Jonathan asks.

"My head. And I'm c-cold." I tell them and then Martha feels my forehead again. And I didn't say this, but I didn't like that they just left me alone in here. My parents did that when I got sick one time. Well my mother gave me some cold cuts and water to have and then my father locked me in my room; they didn't want me getting them sick.

"I'll get another blanket." Jonathan says. I wanted to say forget it, just stay, but he probably didn't want to stay. I should be used to it. I mean, who would want to stay with the sick kid?

Martha's POV

I stayed with Clark while Jonathan went to get another blanket. He put his head into his pillow once Jonathan left. He seemed to get upset by that. I started to rub his back, hoping it would help until Jonathan got back.

He came back a minute later and we put the blanket on him. "Should we get him something to eat or get him some medicine? Maybe he'll keep it down this time." Jonathan suggested, but then I heard what sounded like crying. "Martha, he's miserable. We have to do something."

I did agree that he was miserable, but I didn't the body and headaches were what was really making him upset.

"What should we do?" Jonathan asked.

"I think you should go lay with him." I say and Jonathan gives me a confused look. "He doesn't want us to leave—you to leave. You didn't see how he got when you left." I tell him and he looks over at him. "I will go get him something, but you should stay with him." I tell him and then get my things so I can get some stuff for Clark.

Jonathan's POV

I thought about it and once Martha left, I could hear clearly that Clark was clearly upset. Those weren't exactly painful cries. He sounded more upset. Maybe she was right. I should know when you don't feel good what really helps is some sort of comfort. I'm sure if Clark ever got sick, his parents probably locked him in his room or something.

I laid on the bed next to him and then started to rub his back. After a few minutes, he started to calm down. He then sat up and held my arms out. I had a feeling he was afraid to ask, but he wanted to be comforted. "Come here."

I wrapped my arms around Clark and it actually made me feel happy inside. "Let me know if need anything else, okay?" I told him. "You feeling any better?"

"I am now." He says and I grin. Martha was right; this is what Clark needed right now.

* * *

 **Anyways, I am so sorry for not updating in like months. But my schedule has been really hectic. I've been trying to really get my grades up, then after school chorus and drama rehearsals. Then work and family stuff…and on top of that. I've had writer's block for the longest time with this one. But I finally got an idea and time…which where this came from! I hope you liked it.**

 **Please don't forget to review.**


End file.
